


SPRING AWAKENING ONESHOTS

by moritzrilow



Category: Spring Awakening
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moritzrilow/pseuds/moritzrilow
Summary: just some oneshots!!





	

"G-great show, guys," Moritz complimented them awkwardly.

Ernst laughed as Hanschen swung his arm around the boy's shoulder, making him blush slightly. Melchior was proceeding to walk by towards his dressing room, but quickly managed to say "that's gay."

"And you're saying you aren't gay?" Hanschen raised an eyebrow.

Earlier, a few girls happened to see Hanschen and Ernst with arms around each other. They scowled. Halsey and Hanschen was the only way to go, right? To them, Ernst doesn't deserve to be in the band.

"Everyone, get freshened up. We still have meet n' greets!" Moritz said with a sigh. Everything they did took time away from him being with melchi.

"Ignore those girls, Ernst! They're just pissed because they didnt get tickets to the 1975 concert." Hanschen had to mentally prepare himself for meet and greets. Fans can be violently in love (not to be confused with their hit "Violently in Love")

"We're towering above the 1975! We used to be a support band for them but look where we are now." Melchior stated.

"True, Matty Healy practically pays my rent now..." said Hanschen.

"Matty sucked my dick that one time at my birthday ball thing," Melchior cackled.

Moritz looked hurt even though they were not even dating. It made him feel tinges of jealousy anyway.

-

Ernst saw two rolls of hair peek out from his dressing room door. He recognized the hair... Georg. His enemy. After the falling out of 2010 they've never been on good terms. He sighed in relief as he saw Georg walk away.

Big Man Joe gave a thumbs up for them to go outside and meet screaming fans.

'His jawline.... is so strong.' Ernst thought. He's always had a crush on Hanschen ever since they met at the Fall Out Boy concert in 2007.

The first fan they met brought some awful fanart but of course they all had to say it was a masterpiece and take a picture of them with it.

Hanschen put on his best fake smile.

'Ah fun. Back to the tour bus.' Melchior thought.

"Actually, I booked a hotel this time." Moritz said with pride.

The whole meet and greet was a blur to the band mates. Originally from Germany, now in LA... Thousands of faces, thousands of chokers and fiji waters. Hearing things like,  
"I jerk off to you each night and cry."  
"Please follow me on twitter, I'm peachyboygabor."  
"I love you!"  
"You stopped me from cutting..."

All Hanschen would say to each fan is "haha! cute."

As they all got to the hotel suite, they were crazy happy that there was no show tomorrow. One day of break.

"Moritz? Did you rent one room or seperate?" asked Ernst.

"Seperate. You can stay with Hanschen if you'd like." 

"Oh shut up stiefel you little shit we all know you fuck your little melchi until you can't walk or something gay ass," Hanschen said. Fucking flaming Moritz.

He continued, "the sad thing is that the fans hardly notice you enough to write fanfics about it even though in interviews all you do is swoon and call him melchi."

Melchior walked in. "Hey, what'd I miss?"

Moritz was used to these things. Its okay.

"Nothing, just politics," said Hanschen.

With one little contract Moritz can ruin Hanschen's career.

LATE AT NIGHT

"H-Hansi? I need to... Tell you something," Ernst spoke softly in the dark.

"Yes?' Hanschen replied.

"I know that you like me and I like you. But I know its not right for us to be something, for the sake of fans. They want you and halsey. I- but, I want to be yours. I want to get ice cream and take strolls on the beach, hand in hand. I want to call you boyfriend and love and I want to go on double dates. I... love you Hanschen. As I have never loved ANYONE." Ernst said.

"Oh." Was how Hanschen replied. Hanschen has always been a man of few words, at least he was when it came to feelings. He couldn't help it. He was raised this way. His parents were neve around, only a nanny took care of him. "And so you should," he added.

Hanschen didn't know what love even meant. Not until he met Ernst Robel. He gets butterflies and his heart skips beats. Ernst just... Got him.

"A-and so you should? That's all? Y'know, just ignore what I said. Let's stay friends and repress everything. Lie to our peers-" Ernst was cut off by Hanschen pushing him down and kissing him passionately.

-

Otto walked up to Melchior, "Georg and I were just looking for bad fics of you."

Georg cut in, "we found one that's you getting lemon juice in your eyes! In a sexy way! People get off to it!"

NEXT DAY

"The only thing scheduled for today is a photo shoot," Moritz said.

'Its six AM! Why'd you bring us here?" Ernst asked.

"The shoot is at 8 and y'all take 2 hours to get ready," Moritz said.

Otto managed to snap a picture but all that was in it was Melchior's foot. "Aw nards!" He shouted. 

-

"Give me sexy! Flirty! Presidential!" Yelled the photographer. Melchior doesn't know what presidential means.

The shoot theme was neon. They all look ridiculous.


End file.
